


Surprise at the Precinct

by Icarus_Flying_Not_Falling



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, and so I did, literally just a cute little thing I wanted to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus_Flying_Not_Falling/pseuds/Icarus_Flying_Not_Falling
Summary: Barry is surprised by a visit to the precinct that will reveal something surprising to his coworkers.





	Surprise at the Precinct

Barry had truly not been looking for trouble when he walked into the precinct. His morning had been successful thus far. He had woken up early, had a nice breakfast, and even – miracle of miracles – made it to work on time. But walking into the precinct, he had been met by words that he should’ve known would send his day crumbling to ruin.

“Hey Allen! Did you hear we have a guest at the precinct today?”

Interest piqued as he hoped this meant less time actually working, Barry called back to the officer who had shouted out to him.

“No? Who is it?”

It must be someone big to get all the officers so hyped. The precinct practically buzzed with their excitement.

“Oliver Queen! No one knows why he’s coming in, but he’s set to arrive in a few minutes.”

It was at this moment that Barry realised that his day was going to be ruined. 

 

Barry had been trying to sneak his way toward the lab when Captain Singh called out to him. Cursing softly, the CSI marched toward his boss.

“Yes sir?”

“Barry, look. All the officers love you and your ability to stick your foot in your mouth. But today we have Oliver Queen coming in. As in the mayor of Star City. So would it be possible if you could just find a way of…how should I put this…staying quiet, until he’s gone?”

Barry grinned goofily back at the Captain. “Actually, that sounds great. I was thinking that I should just hide up in my lab the whole day, don’t you think? Right! I better go and do that. Bye sir!”

Casting his eyes to the clock on the wall which told him Oliver would be arriving any second, Barry stumbled toward the stairs that would take him to safety. In his haste to retreat, his feet managed to seemingly tangle themselves together, causing him to lose his balance and trip in a spectacular manner. Upon his descent, he crashed into something firm, and landed heavily on top of it. Based on the eerie silence that now settled on the precinct, Singh’s exasperated sigh, and Barry’s luck, the CSI had no trouble guessing what, or rather who, he was lying on.

With so little effort that Barry felt it was frankly insulting, Oliver Queen lifted the two of them up, setting Barry so that he stood closely beside him. 

“What a welcome.” Oliver stated drily, looking Barry head-to-toe. For his part, the CSI flushed, embarrassed that his fellow hero would, of course, witness him at his clumsiest. 

One of the officers stepped forward, opening his mouth to no doubt apologise profusely for Barry’s behaviour, when Barry beat the man to it, almost feeling bad for his colleagues and the stress they were no doubt feeling.

“Well you know how it is, we only give the nice welcomes to the really important people. When you come back as President of the United States, maybe you’ll get a better hello.”

David Singh was excellent at handling himself under pressure, but he wouldn’t lie; in that moment he had no idea what he could say that would redeem the precinct and keep Barry Allen safe out of reach of the imposing figure of the mayor. He wasn’t lying when he said before that everyone in the precinct loved Barry’s charm, himself included. But that also wouldn’t be enough to save the kid from whatever Mayor Queen would do to him for such an obvious insult.

It obviously came as a great surprise to both Singh and the other officers, when Oliver Queen did not explode with rage. He did not appear mad. He did not even remove his arm from where it still sat on their CSI’s waist. No, he did none of those things. Instead, a wide grin swept over the young politician’s face, and he pulled Barry into a tight embrace, picking him up and swinging him around. 

“Barry! I’ve missed you.” 

Barry’s face turned an even darker red as he noticed his colleagues gaping at him, but hugged Oliver back, truly happy to see him again.

“Hey Olly, what brings you here?”

“Oh, I just thought I’d stop by and see my favourite CSI. It’s been too long.”

Gently, Oliver leaned forward and kissed Barry on the cheek.

The two gazed at each other, grinning, until David coughed, reminding them that they were very far from alone. 

“Mr Queen, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Casting a long look between the pair in front of him, he inclined his head toward Barry. “I didn’t realise you…knew…Mr Allen.”

Barry squirmed at the attention he was receiving, but Oliver waved it off carelessly, returning Singh’s greeting with a firm handshake, his other hand slipping down to weave his fingers with Barry’s. 

“Well, you know Barry. He gets shy sometimes.”

David was stumped as to how these two could even know each other, let alone be in a relationship as they appeared to be. Barry was a sweet kid, but Singh struggled to picture a situation that would put Barry and Oliver Queen in the same room together.

Barry, for his part, was thrilled to see Oliver, but also far from happy about the prospect of being interrogated by some of the best detectives in Central City as soon as Oliver was out the door. And by the looks he was being thrown by his colleagues, he would be shown no mercy. 

But still, it wasn’t every day that he got to see his boyfriend, so why not make the most of it? Shrugging internally, Barry let Oliver tuck him against his side, relaxing as he felt his boyfriend against him, seemingly shielding him from the attention.

“Right well, would you like a tour around the precinct? Or was your visit for more…personal matters?” David hesitated on his second sentence, hoping it would not sound too much like he was prying. While Barry clearly didn’t need to worry about a good impression on the man, David very much did. And so did the rest of the precinct, considering Oliver must have a somewhat personal interest in the precinct and if the people that worked there were good enough for Barry.

Oliver smiled easily at the Captain. “I would love a tour around. Would you be interested in showing me? I’m sure Barry will have lots of work to be getting done.”

Ignoring Barry’s pleading eyes, Oliver kissed him on the forehead and followed Singh from the room. The retreating pair blocked out the sound of footsteps as all of the officers rushed across the precinct to interrogate the poor CSI. Lips curling into a smirk, Oliver decided he should visit Central City more often.


End file.
